


Shit elounor/hamille shippers believe

by LarryIsGay_AF



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryIsGay_AF/pseuds/LarryIsGay_AF
Summary: The tittle is self-explanatory.





	1. shit 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short-chapter "book".

SHIT 1  
"Harry set up Louis and Eleanor for a date"


	2. shit 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters.

shit 2  
"Larries ruined Louis x Harry's friendship"


End file.
